The storage capacities of various data recording media have increased in recent years. Further, broadcast data receiving apparatuses, broadcast data recording apparatus (i.e., data record/playback apparatuses), etc., each having a data recording medium, are generally used in increasing numbers. The broadcast data receiving apparatus and the data record/playback apparatus record, in the recording medium, the compressed data representing contents (programs), each including video data and audio data (e.g., music data). As the recording medium, the broadcast data receiving apparatus and the data record/playback apparatus use, for example, a magnetic disk such as hard disk drive (HDD), a semiconductor memory device such as solid state drive (SSD), or an optical disk such as digital versatile disk (DVD).
Further, the communication network technology has advanced in recent years, and LANs have been provided in offices and houses in increasing numbers.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-254017, which is a Japanese patent document, describes a television receiver that distributes html contents to the personal computer (PC) connected to it.
Moreover, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-328428, another Japanese patent document, describes a computer system having a plurality language master data item for each data item to display, so that the data item may be displayed in the language of the user.
In order to enable a plurality of apparatuses to share contents, various guidelines are available, including digital living network alliance (DLNA). If a LAN connects apparatuses compatible with DLNA are connected to one another, these apparatuses can share contents.
The apparatuses that constituted a DLNA network are, for example, a digital media server (DMS), a digital media player (DMP), a digital media controller (DMC), and a digital media renderer (DMR).
The DMS is, for example, a hard disk recorder or a PC. The DMS stores and distributes digital contents. The DMP is, for example, a display such as a television receiver, or an audio player. The DMP plays back any content it has acquired from the DMS.
The DMC is, for example, a mobile terminal. The DMC controls the DMR, causing the same to play back any content stored in the DMS.
The DMR is, for example, a display such as a television receiver, or an audio player. The DMR acquires content from the DMS in accordance with an instruction coming from the DMC, and plays back the content.
Each of the apparatuses described above can hold its name (i.e., device name). Each apparatus that performs a DLNA function may designate the device name of any other apparatus desired, and can access the other apparatus.
For example, the DMC may designate the device name of the DMR to access the DMR. The DMC may send the device name of the DMS and a content name to the DMR to make the DMR to play back a desired content.
An function of changing the device name of another apparatus has been put to practical use. For example, the DMC acquires an html file from the DMR in order to change the device name of the DMR. The DMC opens the html file it has acquired, and then displays a name-changing page so that the device name of the DMR may be changed. In accordance with the contents of the page, the user operates the DMC, changing the device name of the DMR.
However, if the language the user of the DMC and DMR differs from the language of the name-changing page the DMC displays, the user may not understand the contents of the page that is designed to change the DMR device name the DMC is displaying.
Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2007-328428 discloses no specific configurations that enable any one of apparatuses connected by a network to receive an html file from any other apparatus to display a name-changing page. Consequently, data may not be displayed in the language the user can understand.